Republican Party
The Republican Party, also known as the GOP, is a party in America. It is a social and economically right party. It is further right than the Democratic Party and further left than the Constitution Party. It is the most populous party with 181 members in several states. Party Constitution and Structure Prior to the Ames Administration, the Republican Party had no proper party structure. Head by Paul Kennedy, a group of fellow Republicans sought to create a constitution which would create a strong and long-lasting Republican Party. The Republican National Committee The RNC (Republican National Committee) is made up of Regional Chairman and is responsible for creating an updated party policy. Bonini Administration ??? - 9/20/2018 Not much is known about this time, besides the fact it probably had someone named Bonini in it. Leija Administration 9/20/2018 - 10/15/2018 Not much is known about this time either, besides it had someone named Leija in it. Smith Administration 10/15/2018 - 11/03/2018 Again, probably had someone named Smith vaguely present in it. Patton Administration 11/03/2018 - 11/22/2018 Nathaniel Patton became Chair around mid-November, appointing Kevin Smith as Deputy Chair and Patrick Johnson as Treasurer. During this administration, the GOP was forced to purge many alts from its ranks, as well as deal with a rise in inactive members. The party also attempted to win the presidency, however candidate Patton was unable to stay active for very long and lost to Democrat Patrick Higgins. In the 11/22 chair election, Patton was voted out by Fisher Ames. Unfortunately, this broke some secret agreement between Patton and the GOP elite, which caused Patton and several other Republicans to break away and take over the failing Libertarian party. With them, Patton embezzled over $75,000,000 in party funds, as well as splintering the party's organization. Ames Administration - New Republican 11/22/2018 - 03/23/2019 During the 11/22/18 GOP chair election, incumbent Chair Nathaniel Patton was away due to personal reasons and in his absence, Fisher Ames and a group of affiliated Republicans managed to swing the vote and oust Patton. In the ensuing chaos of a split GOP, Chairman Ames and then Vice Chairman Paul Kennedy quickly went to work, recruiting new and old GOPpers and organizing a more active Republican discord. Since Ames's election, the GOP has enjoyed success in the US Congress, securing a very strong Senate Majority as well as occasionally securing House Majority. However, they have yet to win a Presidential Election under his leadership. Kennedy Administration 03/22/2019 - 07/9/2019 Paul Kennedy became the Republican Chairman after Fisher Ames decided to step down after Power returned. Under the Kennedy Administration, the GOP managed to maintain a strong majority in the Senate and the Governorships. After the Republican defeat in the last Presidential Election, Chairman Kennedy forbade any Republicans to enter in the election. The Kennedy Administration oversaw a slow Republican Party, but a strong one. Under the Kennedy Leadership they managed to achieve what no other Leadership could achieve, they won the White House. The GOP Civil War After an investigation to possible illegal activities committed by Chairman Kennedy while Vice Chairman to Fisher Ames, Ames who was the server owner of the old GOP server removed Kennedy from the role of Chairman. This prompted the Executive Leadership to form a new discord server and leave the old discord server. Once the Executive Leadership announced their succession from the old GOP discord, Ames de-roled all Executive Leadership and promoted Liam Jonkers to the chairman. Their Liam briefly became Chairman, then the game died. When the game returned the fight for Chairman begun, with the Ames and Kennedy fighting against each other for it. Kennedy became Chairman with more than half the votes of Ames. Republican-Constitution Party Merger On May 18 2019, the Republican Party and the Constitution Party came to terms and decided to merge Party Discords. Thus the National Unity Party was born. Return Home After much dispute, Ames and Kennedy came to an agreement. Ames unbanned Kennedy and let all exiled members return to their homeland. Kennedy promptly ended the merger with the Consitution Party and returned all operations to the original Republican Discord Server. Johnson Administration 07/9/2019 - 09/22/2019 Patrick Johnson became the Republican Chairman after Paul Kennedy resigned due to time constraints in real life. Under the Johnson Administration, the Republican Party saw a steep decline as many older Republicans left the party and the energy of the entire game declined. As of now, the Republican Party is working at minimum capacity, holding few seats. Paul Kennedy lost the primary due to being inactive and thus the Republicans lost the White House. The Second Kennedy Administration 09/22/2019 - As the game currently sits idle waiting for the return of Tiber, the Republican Party is under the care of Paul Kennedy. He is the only Republican to become Chairman twice, what is left of the Republican Party are planning for their eventual return to the game. Important Republicans Fisher Amer - Former Chairman / Founding Father of the Party Paul Kennedy - Former Chairman / Founding Father of the Party Patrick Johnson '''- Current Vice Chairman / Founding Father of the Party '''John Logs - Current Treasurer / Founding Father of the Party Polk Shelton - Current Chief of Staff / Founding Father of the Party 'Adrian '- Former Vice Chairman 'Dobs '- Former Vice Chairman / Founding Father of the Party 'Elijah Prichards '- Chief Whip Category:Default Party